Anthem of the Angels
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: After a horrible accident, Shiro replays what had happened the night he won't ever forget...the night he lost his lover... Crappy summary...but it's really good! Character Death and Angst.


Authoress Drabble~!

Ok, my first attempt at a yaoi one shot. There won't be any sex, just angst sadly. This is based off the song Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin. (duh, look at the title!) Well…here it is!Lyrics are bolded!

* * *

Anthem of the Angels…

_**White walls surround us…**_

_**No light will touch your face again.**_

_**Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead…**_

This was all my fault. There are many what ifs I'm thinking about right now…but only one that came to mind blew them all away as I held his hand, the soft, long beeping of the machine that had kept him alive sounding in the background.

_What if I had never called you there? Would you still be walking with me, smiling…as I realized my feelings for you?_

A week before…

"Shiro, are you sure that you want to go? I mean, I really don't like him." Ichigo asked me in a nervous tone. I was invited to a part being thrown by Grimmjow and his group. The teal haired teen in our school was the local bad ass you could say. All the girls wanted him; even the _gay boys_ wanted him. _I_ wanted him too, that much was certain. So when I received an invitation to a party he was holding at his house, I got excited. I told Ichigo about it as usual. He was my closest friend and I told him just about everything.

"Aww, c'mon Ichigo! Why don't ya like him?" I asked. He was always nervous around Grimmjow and his group and I couldn't understand why. I had talked to the big bad ass and he was an ok guy. He had a smooth, deep voice that matched him completely.

"Shiro…you know how I feel about him. Just, be careful ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'll take my cell in case I drink, so I'll give ya a call." I told him. If I had known what was going to happen, I would never had gone…

_**Days go on forever…**_

_**But I have not left your side.**_

_**We can chase the dark together…**_

When I had finished dressing, I was pleased with myself. I was wearing tight leather pants and a nice red button up shirt, a break from my usual goth attire. There was a knock at my door and I ran to answer it. I was surprised to see Ichigo standing there, staring at my clothes. "Sh-Shiro?"

"Whaddya think?" I asked, spinning around for him. "Pretty good if you ask me." He kept staring as if I was a god or something and I laughed. "What ya staring at Ichi?" He shook his head, his bright hair shaking in different directions.

"I-I just wasn't expecting this from you." He stammered. I just smiled and headed towards my car after locking my house door. As I walked to it, he called to me. "W-Wait Shiro. I still don't think you should go." He said. I let out a sigh.

"Why don't you want me to go Ichigo?" I asked him. We had always been close friends and I had always trusted his judgment, but when we got into high school, he had changed somewhat. He seemed more…nervous around me, like he wanted to say something to me, but he couldn't. It caused me to worry for awhile, but other then these odd moments, he was himself. Until Grimmjow entered my life. Now those moments popped up more frequently, and I have no clue why. "I know there's a reason, and it's not just the fact you don't trust him." Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't Shiro. He's going to get you hurt." He said. "But…that isn't my only reason…I'm jealous." I stared at him. Why was he jealous?

"Jealous of who?"

"Of Grimmjow. He…he's everything I'm not in your eyes…" I didn't get what he was saying. I just laughed it off and patted his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I'll call if I need a ride ok?" I told him as I climbed in my car and drove away.

_**Cold light above us…**_

_**Hope fills the heart and fades away…**_

_**Skin light as winter, as the sky returns to grey…**_

Four days ago…

Grimmjow admitted he had feelings for me! It had me ecstatic and, yes I'll admit, giddy! I told him the same thing and we kissed! But…when I told Ichigo this, he yelled at me and hasn't talked to me since. I felt lonely without him next to me, but Grimmjow was in his place. "Hey Shiro, ya wanna come over again tonight?" he asked in his usual suave voice. I smiled as he ran his hand through my silver hair.

"Sure. I'll be over at 10:00 tonight." I told him. He grinned and kissed my cheek before leaving the school. As I began walking home, Ichigo walked up next to me. "Hey there Ichi! I haven't seen ya in aw-" I cut myself off as I looked at him. His skin was pale, dark circles underneath his eyes. He was slouching a little and his steps seemed uneven. "Ichigo?" H looked at me and I could see the redness in his warm chocolate eyes that now appeared to be hazel.

"Hey…" His voice was quiet and tired. "How's your relationship going?"

"Great! Hey…are you ok?" I asked him. I reached out to touch his shoulder but he yanked away from me. "Ichigo? What's the matter?"

"Nothing you've seemed to notice." His words were sharp and they cut deep. "You've changed Shiro."

"Whaddya mean? I'm the same-"

"No you're not. Ever since Grimmjow entered your life, _he's_ all you've been talking about!" he snapped angrily. I was taken aback by his tone. He was angry, which was rare, but there was also a hint of…jealousy. He wasn't lying when he said that. But… there was more in his voice. "You used to care about other things Shirosaki!" he used my full name, something no one does.

"Look here Ichigo. Just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean you can get mad. Don't take your jealousy out on me!" I growled. His eyes widened and he laughed, but it was empty.

"You still think this is about mere jealousy? You think this is about you're damned infatuation with Grimmjow?" he laughed. "Shiro, you're so fucking dense!"

"I am not infatu-"Before I could respond, his lips locked with mine. I was stunned at first, but before I knew it, I melted into his kiss, nipping at his lips for entry. He parted them gladly, and when our tongues met I was on fire. When we finally broke for air, his eyes were foggy with tears.

"I've wanted to do that…for so long now…" he whispered. Millions of thoughts ran through my brain, trying to figure out what had happened. But as I tried to make sense of it, I realized he was right; what I had with Grimmjow was nothing more than an infatuation. Ichigo was the one I loved. "Ichigo…I'm…"

"I've lost sleep over you, worried about what you may have been…been doing with him…" he said, looking down. "I…I love you so much Shiro…but I've never been able to find the courage to tell you." I just smiled and held him close as he began to cry against my shoulder. "Please…please don't go to him again Shiro. I fear what he may do to you. They say he lures in people before-"

"I'll call it off Ichigo. I'll tell him there's someone more important…" I pushed him back and locked my eyes with his, placing my pale hand on his tanned cheek. "…someone more beautiful in my life." He smiled and I kissed him again.

_**We can chase the dark together…**_

That night, I went to his house to tell him. When I walked in, i saw him sitting on his couch, watching TV. "Hey Grimm." I called. He turned to me and smiled that wicked smile that now made me nervous.

"Ah, Shiro! I'm glad ya came." He said, patting my back. "Are you ready to…take this a step further?" he asked me. He had been trying to get me in bed with him for two days now. Every time I refused his request.

"No, I've come to tell you that this…whatever we have…it's over Grimmjow." He gave me a confused look. "I now realize that all I had for you was a mere infatuation. I…I'm sorry." He just grinned and patted my back.

"Nah, don't worry about that! Happens all the time I'm afraid." He walked me over to his couch and handed me a drink. "Here, before ya go."

"It isn't alcohol is it?" I asked nervously. Hr just laughed.

"Not one bit!" he exclaimed. I just laughed it off with him and took a small sip. As we chatted for a bit, my eyes began to feel heavy. Something was wrong…As my eyes grew even heavier, he grinned. "Feeling a little tired, eh?" he asked slowly.

"N-not at all." I said, cursing at how tired I felt. "I-I'm going to go now." I didn't make two steps away from the couch before I collapsed on the floor, my world dark.

_**If you go, then so will I…**_

When my eyes opened, all my clothes were gone. There was blood on the ground, and my entire body ached. _Wh-what happened?_ My mind felt a little foggy, and I couldn't recognize where I was. When I looked up, I realized I was in someone's bedroom, on the bed. It took me a moment to realize where I was and what had transpired. _Oh god…no…_

"Awake I see." I turned sharply to see Grimmjow next to me, completely naked and covered in a sticky substance. I stumbled and fell out of his bed, crawling back against the wall.

"Wh…what did you do t-to me?" I asked, my voice shaking violently as well as my body.

"Me? I just took what that cute little orange headed bitch wanted, that's all." My blood boiled at what he called Ichigo, my Ichigo and I stood to my felt.

"How dare you?" I snapped. He just smacked me and I fell to the floor. I looked up and noticed my pants, my cell phone sticking out slightly.

"You're mine, ya hear me?" he kicked my chest and I cried out. "Mine and no one else's!" I kicked his legs from underneath him and when he dropped to the floor, I hit him hard in the head with the heel of my foot. When I was sure he was knocked out, I put on my boxers and pants and quickly dialed Ichigo's number.

"_Hello?" _I was so relieved when his voice came from over the phone.

"Ichigo! Y-You were r-right ab-about him! H-He slipped something i-in m-my drink and h-" I could feel myself beginning to panic when he shushed me.

"_Hold on for a second Shiro! I'll be there."_

"N-no! I-I'll be f-" I was cut off when I noticed my car. The wheels were slashed. "God…no…"

"_I'll be there soon Shiro! Hold tight!"_ he hung up before I could tell him not to come. I stood there, waiting patiently when I was jumped from behind.

"Where the fuck are ya going?" Grimmjow snarled, his forehead covered in blood. I wrestled him off of me and threw him to the ground as Ichigo blared his car horn as his lights flashed in the driveway. As I ran to his car, Grimmjow threw a rock that hit me in the back of the head. The force sent me towards the ground and he leaped on top of me, grabbing my leg in his hands and actually snapping it. I cried out in pain. "You ain't leaving, ya whore~!" he said. Suddenly, Ichigo kicked him in the side of the head and helped me to my feet.

"Hurry Shiro!" He helped me in the passenger side as he climbed into the drivers side. He hit the pedal and backed out as quickly as he could and when he got on the road, he slowed down some. "You ok Shiro?" he asked me. After that insane adrenaline rush, the pain in my broken leg and the after affects of the drugs was making it hard for me to focus.

"Wh…he…dr-drugged my drink…I…"

"Stay with me here Shiro. I'll get ya to the hospital, just don't pass out on me." Suddenly the car was bumped forward by a car from behind us. "Aww shit!" Ichigo cursed. What all happened next was a blur to me. He was trying to get away from the car behind us, most likely Grimmjow's. The car was then spinning around and around and around…then a loud crushing noise…Ichigo suddenly next to me…then the world was dark.

_**There is nothing left of you…**_

_**I can see it in your eyes…**_

Present…

That's why I'm here now. Ichigo saved me from that monster. But…but _why_? _Why_ is he the one paying the price for my stupidity? They said I had a concussion from the pain and drugs and loss of blood when I was raped. As for Grimmjow…he's in a bag in the morgue. He died in the crash. And Ichigo….my beloved Ichigo…was dying now in my arms. They say he had sustained multiple injuries, including a major head wound. He was in a coma for days. A support system has been keeping him alive…but his family had said that they had waited long enough. They cut the cord…and now he was dying. They blamed me for everything…they had every right. Finally, the sounding beep drew long and loud…he was gone.

My Ichigo was dead…

_**Sing the Anthem of the Angels…**_

_**And sing the last goodbye…**_

I stood in my bathroom, a razor in my hands, looking at my bloody arms. Life didn't have meaning anymore…not without him. I hopped into my fixed car and drove to the cemetery. When I got there, I raced for his tomb and I fell on my knees at his grave. I continued my grisly work, scaring my arms and crying the entire time, begging for him to forgive me. As I felt myself tire, I placed a small note on his grave. All it said was I'm sorry. As I slowly rested my head on the grass, my eyes drawing closed, a soft hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up…to see Ichigo. "I-Ichigo?"

"Shh…it's time to leave Shiro…time to go home." he said to me, his body glowing in a bright light. I didn't say a word. I grabbed his outstretched hand, he lifted me up, and I didn't look back as we walked into a beautiful light…together forever…

_**Sing the Anthem of the Angels.**_

* * *

Fin

Oh wow, I cried~! DX Well, tell me what ya thought, ok? This made me so freaking sad...T_T


End file.
